thebanediariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus Bane
Magnus J.Bane, is the adoptive Warlock father of Elisabeth and Jessica Bane. He is the younger brother of Michael J.Bane. He is the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He is over 400 centuries. He is very powerful. Magnus is also very intelligent. He studied every Spell,Ritual,Loophole, and Curse ever made. He is fierce, wise and cunning. He is very wise and he keeps his cards close to his chest. 'History' Magnus was born in Costa Rica. He was abandoned by his mother along with his older brother Michael. Magnus and Michael were only about Two Centuries when this happened. Magnus and Michael decided to live in Brooklyn, where Magnus got the title "High Warlock of Brooklyn". He was known to many warlocks, and a particular one. Arcadius. A very dark and powerful Warlock. He was the father to two girls. Elisabeth and Jessica, Magnus's adoptive daughters. Magnus had a relationship with them, that Arcadius could not understand or relate to. Elisabeth and Jessica loved Magnus. They described their father, Cruel and Abusive. Making Arcadius even more angry and evil then he already was. One day, Arcadius snapped. He almost killed Jessica for no reason. Magnus fought for Jessica and Elisabeth's life. Magnus suggested that they should not fight in-front of the children. Arcadius agreed for once and let them decide who they wanted. Jessica and Elisabeth both chose Magnus. There was nothing Arcadius could do. He wanted Magnus dead, but because of Magnus's brother and long-lost father Kaiaphas, he could not be touched. Magnus purified the girls from what they call "Downworlder Blood" a term used to describe a rouge Shadow World inhabitant. Personality Magnus was described in his youth very shy and quiet. He was very anti-social,expect when it had to do with his brother. He was very charming and clever. He wasn't dishonest or cunning.He had no idea that he belonged to Kaiaphas Bane. The king of Downworlders, and was the distant Nephew to Chazarinn Zumchak. The King of the Shadow World. Magnus is very devious, fierce and serious. Before he won Arcadius's daughters, he liked to keep to himself. Now that he has won them, her is more open and more honest. He loves them more than anyone and will kill just to get to them. Appearance Magnus has a taste for fashion. He has dark brown hair. He will sometimes dye his hair Red,Blue,Blonde or Green. He has dark brown eyes that turn to Cat-Like eyes when his magic is full-blown. He loves glitter. And if you can notice he wears it under his eyes. Magnus loves to dress. He loves to dress in fancy clothing and suits. Skills and Abilities Magic- As a Warlock, Magnus has access to magical powers that most of the time manifest themselves as Blue sparks or flames. He is capable of preforming rituals. Immortality-Because Magnus is a warlock,he does not age.He may look like a 20-30 year old, but he way older than that. His immortality makes him wiser than others. Chthonian Tongue- As a warlock, Magnus is one of few warlocks who possess the gift of chthonic tonuge. He is able to heal,curse,and control the Shadow World. Possessions Book of the White- The Book of the White is an ancient Warlock book, that contains spells more powerful than others. Quotes